


It's always the other way around.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [19]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When for the first time in their relationship Buck ends up in the hospital waiting to find out what's going on with his husband the day turns out not to be as bad as he was expecting when they found out some unexpected news.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	It's always the other way around.

Eddie hated having to sit by Buck’s bed side when he got hurt, the man seemed to have some ability to get hurt or find himself in dangers positions by only going to the shop.  
See only five years into their marriage Eddie had found himself sitting next to Buck’s bedside after almost losing him three times, that’s not counting the two times before they got together.  
Eddie had gotten used to trying to be as careful as he can while on calls and he knew that since they got married Buck had tried to do the same thing, neither of them wanting Christopher to lose another parent.

Eddie and Buck’s day started out like any other day.  
They go ready, had breakfast as a family with Christopher before one of them dropped him off at school and the other went straight to work.  
Once at work the two of them got ready before they made their way upstairs to sit with the rest of the team.  
It wasn’t long before the first call came and the team had to rush out.

At first the call seemed pretty standard.  
A small fire in the top floor of a house, a kid stuck in their room.  
The team worked quickly and Eddie was soon making his way up the ladder to get the boy.  
Buck doesn’t really remember what happened next but before he knew it Eddie had fallen.

The team all worked quickly as Bobby sent another fire fighter up the ladder to get the boy and Hen and Chim made their way over to help Eddie.  
A first Buck stood there motionless as he watched his friends rush to help his husband but he quickly snapped himself out of it before making his way over to Eddie and kneeling down next to his head.

The team made quick work of getting Eddie stable enough to move and on the way to the hospital.  
Buck sat by Eddie’s side the whole hospital ride before he was forced to wait in the waiting room while the doctors checked over Eddie. 

Buck sat in the waiting room on his own until the team could come and wait with him. 

“I need to get Chris.” Buck said about half an hour later when he realised that Christopher needed to be picked up early today. “I need to get Chris.” Buck repeated as he stood up not wanting to leave but knowing he had to. 

“No you don’t.” Bobby said as he placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder. “I will go and get him you just wait here so that you can see Eddie as soon as he’s up for visitors.” 

“No Chris will wonder what’s going on and I don’t want him to worry.” Buck shock his shoulders shaking Bobby’s hand off. 

“I will make sure he doesn’t worry.” Bobby promised as he made Buck look at him. “Don’t worry about Chris I will make sure he’s okay, you just need to worry about Eddie right now.”

“I can’t make you do this Bobby.” 

“You’re not making me, I love spending time with Chris.” Bobby assured him placing his hand back on Buck’s shoulder. “Chris will be fine.”

“Thank you.” Buck sighed as he sat back down “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Bobby nodded before leaving to go get Christopher. 

It’s another hour before they hear anything from the doctors and it turns out that Eddie just had a broken leg that was repaired and that he should be just fine.  
To say Buck was relived would be an understatement and he quickly asked to see his husband.  
The doctor told them that while Eddie was up for visitors they wanted to keep it just family for a couple hours and Buck was quickly escorted back to Eddie’s room after telling the team to go back to the station and that he would call them as soon as it was okay to see Eddie. 

“Hey.” Buck said quietly as he walked into the room.

“Hey.” Eddie said still a little groggy from the pain meds he was on. “I got hurt.”

“Yeah you did.” Buck nodded as he sat down on the chair next to Eddie’s bed. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry.” Eddie mumbled with a soft smile on his face. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know.” Buck nodded. “It’s normally the other way round.”

“It is, normally I’m the one stuck waiting to find out if you’re going to be okay.” Eddie agreed thinking back to the, in his opinion and the opinion of the whole team, too many times he’s had to wait in the hospital for Buck.

“The doctor said you’re getting off with just a broken leg, you got lucky.” Buck informed Eddie with a smile so happy that Eddie was okay. “A couple weeks of work and then you’ll be back like nothing happened.”

“I’m afraid that’s not true.” Eddie said his smile growing more only worrying Buck more.

“What do you mean?” Buck asked a mix between confused and worried.

“The doctor told me some surprising news after I woke.” Eddie started as he pushed himself up. “I won’t be able to come back to work properly for at least nine months.”

Buck helped Eddie sit up a little confused before he realised what Eddie said. “You’re pregnant.” Buck gasped as he sat down in his chair.

“Yeah.” 

“I thought the test said negative.” Buck said confused.

See Buck and Eddie had been trying to have a baby for the last seven months.  
Eddie had taken a test just three weeks ago that had come up negative. 

“The doctor said I’m only three weeks so it might not have come up when we took the test.” Eddie shrugged as Buck’s smile grew. “Were having a baby.”

“That we are.” Buck leaned over and cupped Eddie’s cheek with one of his hands before leaning in to kiss him.

**********

They told Christopher about the pregnancy when Eddie reached 13 weeks and the boy was of course really happy to have younger sibling.  
They Bobby next knowing he would have to sign off on Eddie taking a step down from active duty.  
They told everyone else when Eddie reached 15 weeks when they all had a summer BBQ.  
The team were of course really happy for Buck and Eddie.

The pregnancy went pretty smoothly with Eddie only having morning sickness that never seemed to have.  
And only two days before Halloween the Buckley-Diaz family welcomed a beautiful baby girl into their family.

While Buck hated having to site in a hospital bed next to his husband those two days would always go down as one of Buck’s best days as they were the day that Buck found out he was going to have a baby and the day his baby girl was born.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at tagging and if you think I missed anything in the tag's that should be there please let me know and I will add it.
> 
> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> **********  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
